


McDonald's Stop Over

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annoying Will Solace, Bickering, Craving Nico DI Angelo, Cute Nico di Angelo, Cute Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Cute Will Solace, Doctor Will Solace, Fluff, Grumpy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico craves mcdonalds, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Nico di Angelo, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, mcdonalds, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Basically Nico craves McDonald's and is convincing Will to stop over but the son of Apollo just won't give in.(I assure that plot is better than summary)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	McDonald's Stop Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PercyJacksonNerd20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonNerd20/gifts).



> Sooo this plot was based on a prompt that me and PercyJacksonNerd20 "accidentally" completed together. It started with this prompt:
> 
> Nico: Have I ever told you how much I love you?  
> Will: We are not stopping at McDonald's  
> Nico: Ugh, I hate you
> 
> Then we started adding random stuff for fun:
> 
> Me: I can see Nico threatening Will that he'll shadow travel if they don't go to McDonald's  
> PercyJacksonNerd20: Then Will says it's doctor's orders that he doesn't so Nico just sits w/ his arms crossed, pouting (Will sitting thinking how cute he is when mad)  
> Me: Just imagine a few days later Will surprises Nico for being a good patient w/ a happy meal.  
> -end of prompt-
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Nico and Will were on their way home from buying some supplies for the infirmary and Nico was feeling a bit grumpy because Will didn’t let them have any McDonald’s stop over because his annoying boyfriend considers McDonald’s as “junk food”, it was so pathetic. Will was driving while he was sulking in the passenger’s seat looking outside the window silently. That is until he saw a McDonald’s sign, signaling and upcoming McDonald’s in just a few kilometers. He suddenly felt his stomach grumble he then formulated an idea, he prepared his puppy dog eyes as he said innocently,

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”, Will glanced at him for a second then quickly looked back at the road while chuckling,

“We are not stopping at McDonald’s”, he said firmly, Nico rolled his eyes,

“But I’m hungry.”, Will pondered, and for a moment there, Nico thought he had won until Will pointed at the compartment in front of him then said,

“I packed some crackers, eat them for now. Once we get into camp, it would exactly be dinner.”, Nico shrugged as he said,

“Ugh, I hate you”, Will looked at him and offered a bright smile that parallels the sun itself,

“We both know that’s not true.”, Nico sighed as Will looked back at the road in front of them. Nico then muttered,

“I hate it when you’re right.” He suddenly thought of another idea, so he cleared his throat as he glared at his boyfriend,

“You know I can just shadow-travel there myself.” Will suddenly looked at Nico, who also glared but then settled for a smirk,

“Don’t you even dare, Doctor’s orders!”, Nico stared at him mouth agape,

“You know, you can’t use that everytime you want to stop me from doing something!”, Will turned back to the road but hummed in satisfaction as he said,

“Still works everytime though.” Nico then decided to cross his arm,

“You really are annoying.”, Will risked kissing Nico in the cheeks which made the son of Hades blush, Will just kept smirking as he said,

“I know, but it’s for your own good.”, Nico rolled his eyes before muttering,

“Whatever, dork” Will just let out a chuckle as the son of Hades crossed his arm and started pouting for the rest of the trip, which Will found really adorable. When they made it to camp, Will smiled as he put an arm around Nico,

“Well someone’s grumpy” Nico looked the other way and pushed the son of Apollo aside,

“Am not!”, Will was poking Nico’s cheek,

“I’m actually surprised you didn’t persist after doctor’s order”, Nico glared at him before looking away again, his arms still crossed in front of his chest,

“That’s because you’re too stubborn to give in.” Will gave Nico the puppy eyes as he started whining,

“Niicooo, please stop being grumpy, I miss my deathboy and his hugs.” Nico tried to resist, especially because Will used that nickname again, but Will’s puppy eyes and tone made him too adorable that it felt like he will explode if he didn’t give in. So, the son of Hades just lets out a sigh and opened up his arms as to offer a hug, Will then quickly accepted the offer and hugged his boyfriend,

“I love you, Neeks.”, Nico rolled his eyes and mumbled,

“Stop with the nicknames.” Then sighs as he added, “I love you too, sunshine.”

\---<333---

**3 days later…**

Nico went straight into his cabin after sword practice to change and prepare for dinner. What he didn’t expect was to see his boyfriend seating at the porch of his cabin, he was greeted by the bright smile of his boyfriend,

“Hey!”, Nico offered him a small smile before saying teasingly,

“Out of the infirmary early tonight?” Will shrugged,

“Nothing left to do. Plus, I bought food, so we’re eating in your cabin tonight!”, Nico looked at him confusingly,

“What do you mean you bought food? Did you leave camp alone?” Will shrugged before mumbling,

“Maybe.”, Nico glared at Will,

“You know how dangerous that is, right? I could’ve gone with you! What if a monster attacked you and-” He was cut off when Will kissed him on the lips then gently said,

“I know, I’m sorry. But I’m fine now, and I wanted this to be a surprise.” The son of Apollo then covered Nico’s eyes, leading them into the cabin, when he removed his hands, he saw that the table that used to be on the side was now on the middle of the cabin, and on it was McNuggets, Cheeseburgers, Milk shakes, and even some Mcspaghetti. He looked back and forth at Will and the food prepared, he was shocked but when he finally composed himself, he said,

“I thought you don’t like McDonald’s”, Will shrugged,

“I still stand by that, but you were a good patient 3 nights ago when you followed my “Doctor’s Order”, and so I decided to reward you. Surprise!”, Nico kissed him on the cheek then softly said,

“You’re one annoying and thoughtful dork. Thank you.” Will smiled at him, and Nico genuinely smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm freaking jealous of this two, their too freaking sweet... 
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think? Don't forget to leave some kudos and comments!
> 
> Also, I'm accepting more prompts! So just leave some if you have any ideas!


End file.
